Aftermath
by LittleBlossom88
Summary: A huge explosion in the ED brings Connie and Rita closer together, will the finally admit there feeling to one another, and will they make it out alive. EVENTUAL FREECHAMP!
1. Chapter 1

Rita Freeman stood at the nurses station with her head in her hands, this had been a long day, and she couldnt wait to get home and open a bottle of wine.

She and Connie had just had another huge argument, mainly due to Connie not getting her own way as usual she decided to take it out on Rita.

Rita had just stormed off in the middle of it leaving both women very frustated and irritated with each other. 'Why could'nt she just leave me alone?' Rita thought to herself.

She made her way to the staff room, it was the end of her shift now and she couldnt wait to see the back of everyone and everything, just as Jacob came through the door he smiled at her warmly, Rita blanked him. She eventually looked at him as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

'You ok Reets?' He asked putting his arm on her shoulder as he walked passed to open his locker door.

She just shrugged her shoulders holding a bottle of water in her hand trying to take her mind off the Clinical Leads awful mood.

'Come Reets you can tell me?' He said kneeling down in front of her, Rita looked into his eyes.

'You don't want to know.' Rita said moving away, she took a sip of her water and put it back in the fridge, slamming the door.

'Nurse Freeman?!' Connies voice echoed from behind them making them both jump.

She stood there, with her hand on her hips, designer suit on and those famous heels trying to intimidate everyone she came into contact with. Her hair curled and draped over her shoulder, she really did love herself Rita thought.

Jacob rose from the floor standing behind her, she even made him nervous, even though the pair had been on a date a couple of days ago, she still didnt let it interfear with her job.

'I thought I told you to see to Mr Williams seeing as though you have such a strong bond with the patient' she said sacastically.

'Ive already told you nothing happend, now if you dont mind my shift finished ten minutes ago so im going to get changed and get out of this fucking shit hole of a hospital!' Rita shouted pushing passed Connie and making her way to the changing room.

Connie looked at Jacob, eyes wide and mouth open, she really had pissed her off this time, but she would'nt have her to speak to her like that, she took a deep breath and follwed Rita out of the room, Jacob just rolling his eyes at the pair in response.

Connie caught up with Rita, just before she got to the changing room she stood in front of the door, blocking Rita in the process. Rita sighed loudly.

'Nurse Freeman, my office, now!' Connie said angrily.

Rita looked up to her, she could see the anger within her eyes, if looks could kill Rita would be 6 feet under by now, but she would stand her ground with this one, she'd had enough.

'Just do one Connie im not in the mood, im working again tomorrow afternoon so you can tare me to shreds in that lovely office of yours then, but right now im going home, ive had enough of putting up with your shit so if you dont mind!' Rita said rather bravely.

She pushed straight passed the Clinical Lead and made her way into the changing room. Rita began to unbutton her scrubs top and as she began to take it off Connie followed her in, slamming the door behind her.

This nurse just seemt to frustrate her more and more each day, she came to a stand still as she saw Rita in just her trousers and black lace bra, she gulped taking in the younger womans beauty, Rita seemingly oblivious to Connies staring.

'God what is your problem Connie?' Rita said looking up as she stretched out her arm to pick up her black top, she pulled it over her head and then went to unbotton her trousers.

Connie faltered slightly, regaining her usual demeener she put her hands on her hips, preparing for another row with the little nurse before her, although now she couldnt quite keep her mind on what she was about to say, she stood transfixed at Ritas matching underware and her lovely legs, Rita pulled her jeans on quickly then went to put her trainers on, she then took hold of her jacket and bag.

She moved towards Connie standing directly infront of her. Looking her in the eyes.

'Well?' Rita asked sternly, this woman wound her up terribly, whilst everyone else was petrified of her Rita stood her ground and would not allow herself to be bullied.

'My office now!' Connie finally said.

Rita just shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to follow Connie to her office, watching her from behind the whole way.

The arrogance of this woman really pissed her off, the power she had even more so, but yet the beauty of her captivated her, she couldnt help but fancy her, but she knew there was something going on with her and Jacob, plus the fact that Connie seemingly hated her guts put her off doing anything about it even more so.

They came to a halt outside her office, Connie opened the door and looked down to Rita, mouthing the words 'in' she she slammed the door behind them and locked it.

Rita turned to face Connie as she approached the chair opposite Connies desk. 'Have a seat' Connie said, her tone showing her authority.

'I'd rather stand, I dont plan on being here much longer so if you could say whatever it is thats bothering you, then i'll be on my way' Rita answered back, another thing Connie couldnt stand about the blonde nurse, was that she wasnt afraid to speak her mind.

'Your have no right to speak to me like that infront of my staff and patients, i'm your boss, and you do as I say, that man out there is a thug and a drug user and why you put his well being infront of a injured mother and child I don't know, but if you continue to cross me nurse Freeman you will be out of here before you know it!' She shouted angrily. Rita stood before her open mouthed, she was threatening her now she thought, this was just getting better and better.

'Mr Williams maybe a 'thug and a drug user' but I was under the impression that you and staff nurse Masters had the mother and child under control, the fact that this man wants to change his life obviously means nothing to you' Rita spat back, moving closer to Connie, really getting in her face.

'And who gave you that idea, we needed you and we couldnt find you, that mother died Rita and you show no remorse what so ever, that child is without a mother!' Connie shouted louder, clearly getting annoyed by Ritas defiance.

'How the fuck is that my fault, Jacob knew where I was I told him to tell you, its not my fault you two are that busy fucking each other to notice everything that goes on around you, now if you don't mind Mrs Beauchamp Im going home!' Rita pushed passed Connie to get to the door, then realised it was locked. She turned to face her again, her anger flaring.

'Open the door!' Rita spoke quietly this time. Connie turned to face her, she looked hurt by Ritas words.

She remained silent for a few moments, trying to think of a response.

'I am not fucking Jacob...we went out a few times... thats it, nothing more, not that I have to explain my self to the likes of you anyway.' Connie replied defensivly.

'Yes thats lovely Connie but now if you could open the door that would be great'

Connie sighed, she really could not stand this woman, and how she spoke to her made her even more angry.

'Fine, but I want to see you in here before your shift tomorrow, we still have things to discuss' Connie stormed towards the door. ' And try not to be late!' She snapped as the Nurse walked passed her. Connie went to unlock it, and as she opened it and Rita pushed passed her there was a huge explosion. The sheer power of it sending the Clinical Lead and Nurse Manager flying backwards into Connies office.

Fire and debris surrounded them, thick black smoke, people screaming in the distance was all she could hear, and the sight of blood was the first thing Connie awoke to, that and the sight of Rita freeman lying on top of her, not moving...

 **I realised I made a few errors last night when I uploaded this, so ive edited it. Hope its okay, please review amd let me know your thoughts! =] xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww thankyou so much for your review Constance, it really made me smile. I agree theres not alot of Freechamp about anymore but I love the pairing so i'll continue to write. I may not be a brilliant writer but I enjoy having a go! Hope you like this! Xx**

Connie awoke to her surroundings, imediatley starting to panic, she looked to the tiny blonde nurse above her and could see that she still wasnt moving.

Connie moved from underneath her gently, she looked at Rita and realised she had taken most of the distruction, her tiny body covered in blood and thick black dust.

As she moved slowly rubble started to fall, she stopped and turned again to Rita, the office door was totally blocked, and she could smell the smoke and fire outside from behind the door.

She then realised they were trapped, she crawled towards Rita, gently shaking her, to try to wake her, but she didnt move.

'Come on Rita please, I need you!' Connie shouted, tears began to fall as she opened Ritas jacket to begin CPR.

Still nothing, she put her head to her chest and held her wrist to check her pulse, it was only faint but she was still alive. She had a gash to her head and some glass embedded in her back and leg, if Rita hadnt landed on top of her she most probably would be dead. The nurse had saved her life without realising.

'For god sake Rita wake up, we need to get out of here, and im not leaving without you!' Connied cried as she did more chest compressions, she laid her head down on her chest and held onto Ritas hand, almost giving up.

'Please Rita wake up, whos going to make my life hell now, you can't leave me, I need you, I never wanted Jacob... Its you that I...' she was cut off by Rita coughing and sitting up abruptly.

Connie looked to her shocked, she pulled her close into her hug, then realised Rita was struggling to breath, she let go quickly giving her some space.

She stroked the hair from Ritas face as she began to try to stand up, confused by what had happend.

'What happend?' Rita asked, she looked into Connies eyes feeling petrified, not knowing what to do for the best. She winced in pain as she finally got to her feet.

'Stay sat down Rita, theres some glass embeded in your back, and some in your leg, I need to remove it before we try to get out of here.' Rita eventually listened, she couldnt stand this woman but they were stuck in here together, if she had a chance of surviving she was probably lucky to be stuck in here with Connie.

'Was it an explosion?' Rita asked as Connie went to find some towels to stop the bleeding.

'I think so... I could hear people screaming before but its gone quiet now, they might not no we're trapped' she crawled behind Rita and held her still.

'Either that or they are all dead' Rita said quietly.

Connie just sighed, trying not to think the worst, she pulled the first shard of glass out as Rita cried out in pain.

'Sshh its okay, i'm going to look after you, just stay still please'

'Easy for you to say, this wouldnt have happend if you would have just let me go home' Rita winced as Connie pulled another large peice of glass out, she huffed feeling like Connie may have been abit rough on purpose, shes such a fucking cow, Rita thought to herself.

'Dont start another argument, we had things to discuss, this explosion would have happend either way.' Connie stated matter of factly.

Rita huffed again, she turned to Connie looking into her eyes, the first time she had properly looked at her since she woke, she had a large cut to the side of her head, Rita went to touch it but Connie pulled away.

'Thats nothing compared to whats happend to you, just be thankfull its me your with, I can treat your injuries untill we get out of here'

'Thats if you dont try to kill me off yourself' Rita said moving slightly again. She was getting agitated, she needed to get out, she hated confined spaces, and being stuck in one with Connie made her feel worse.

She got to her feet, then stumbled slightly as Connie caught her, she held her in her arms tightly, not wanting to let her go, feeling the warmth from the younger woman as she held her.

'Lets get out of here' Rita said and smiled slightly, she felt awkward about the affection Connie was giving her, she moved out of her grasp, and climbed over the rubble to the door.

'Its totally blocked, we need to shift all this rubble then we can go find the others' Rita sighed, she started moving pieces of Connies damaged office furniture and shoved it out of the way. Connie followed and started to help.

'You know you probably shouldnt be doing that with your injuries' Connie stated, she heard Rita mumbling to herself and then realised she was winding the younger woman up, she smirked, thinking it was hilarious how she could get under Ritas skin.

'Yes well I dont think I've got much choice, you would be screwed if it wasnt for me' Rita snapped and then continued to throw rubble out of the way.

'Ive just saved your life Rita so lets have less of the attitude!'

'I think you'll find I saved your life, if I had just gone home when I said I was going to I wouldnt be stuck here with you!' She stated angrily.

'Just shut up Rita, this is what it is, if we want to get out of here alive we need to start getting along'

'Fine, just try not to be a bitch okay, im really not in the mood' Rita said quietly as she continued moving through the destruction.

'The only one being a bitch here is you... You need to calm down Rita and let me do all that' Connie said calmly.

She slowly walked behind Rita and put her hand on her shoulder. Rita stopped what she was doing, she turned to face Connie and looked into her eyes.

Both women just staring at each other, until Rita started to cough from all the smoke inhalation.

'Sit down a minute, take some deep breaths... im here... Its ok... I'll look after you' Connie said rubbing Ritas back as she guided her to the floor.

'Im fine, I just want to get out of here!' Rita snapped when she had finally stopped coughing.

She then realised she was maybe being to harsh on Connie. She sighed, then a few lone silent tears started to fall.

There was a few moments of silence, both women just sat next to each other on the floor, not really looking at each other, but Connie couldnt help it, she reached across to take Ritas hand in hers, she pulled her close and Rita rested her head on Connies chest.

Ritas breathing slowly started to calm, and the tears stopped as Connie stroked her hair, seemingly soothing the blonde nurse untill she was almost alseep.

'Its okay... Ive got you..' Connie whispered as Rita slowly started to shut her eyes.


End file.
